Perdido en el paraíso
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: El héroe de la humanidad sobrevivió a la guerra, pero aquel que lo impulsó a pelear, no. ¿Queda en ese paraíso sin murallas algo que todavía le importe? Escucha los rifles disparándose y el viento le susurra la respuesta… ADV: Erwin/Levi implicito.


**Perdido en el paraíso**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><em>No me queda nada. <em>

_Y todo lo que siento es este cruel querer. _

(Evanescence)

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _Shingeki no kyojin _pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen) **

El héroe de la humanidad sobrevivió a la guerra, pero aquel que lo impulsó a pelear, no. ¿Queda en ese paraíso sin murallas algo que todavía le importe? Escucha los rifles disparándose y el viento le susurra la respuesta…

* * *

><p>Levi camina sobre la hierba crecida, manos en los bolsillos, mirada perdida y gotas de sudor resbalando por su cuello y frente; rayos de sol deslizándose por su cabello negro como las alas de los cuervos que se posan en las ramas de los árboles y se mueven entre los arbustos.<p>

Recarga la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, cobijando el calor de su cuerpo bajo la fresca sombra del poblado follaje, y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Escucha las voces y siente los dedos apuntándolo, pero no les presta atención.

Agacha la mirada y clava el gris de sus ojos en los cordones de sus zapatos, con tal enajenación que pareciera que éstos le cuentan la historia más interesante del mundo.

Un soplo de viento helado sacude las hojas de los árboles y arranca algunas de sus ramas, meciéndolas suavemente hasta que encuentran el piso y se pierden entre las briznas de pasto amarillo.

Levanta el rostro inconscientemente para que la brisa le toque las mejillas y, sin querer, termina observando el reluciente cielo azul que corona ese día _espantoso_ con la misma atención que antes le prestaba a sus zapatos. No hay ni una sola nube. Sólo un mar garzo sobre su cabeza.

_Los ojos de _ese _sujeto eran del mismo color. _

Incómodo, se aclara la garganta, antes de permitir que el pensamiento vaya más lejos.

Se da cuenta de que el discurso ha comenzado e intenta prestar atención a las palabras dichas por un sujeto obeso de pie tras un atril de madera, pero no lo consigue; hace una mueca de fastidio cuando se da cuenta de que el hombrecillo está soltando la misma mierda de siempre: cosas sobre el honor, la gratitud y la libertad. Palabras vacías que el viento atrapa y arrastra por la pradera.

Cierra los ojos y desea poder hacer lo mismo con sus oídos, que no dejan de procesar la perorata incoherente que pretende honrar a los soldados que murieron en batalla. Para él, ese discurso planeado para ofrecer consuelo a sus oyentes no sirve de nada. Le parece tan superfluo, que por un instante no puede creer que en verdad asistió a ese lugar sólo para prestarle atención.

No…

El discurso se detiene en algún momento y el hombre obeso abandona su atril para acercarse a un monumento cubierto con una sábana blanca. Levi entorna los ojos y observa con atención la manera en la que se sacude la tela al ser retirada para revelar una estela de piedra que resplandece bajo la luz del sol.

A pesar de que se encuentra a una distancia de al menos quince metros, distingue los relieves gravados en la roca. Letras. Nombres. Un homenaje para aquellos que han muerto "en el cumplimiento de su deber".

No acudió a ese lugar solamente para escuchar a un hombrecillo ridículo hablando e intentando sonar emotivo: fue a leer _su _nombre tallado en la piedra. Acudió a esa tonta conmemoración para _despedirse _de _él. _

Un nudo se aprieta en su pecho y pone los ojos como platos al reconocer la detestable sensación —la misma que lo acompañó durante días tras la muerte de Farlan e Isabel hace años y, más recientemente, tras las de Petra, Oluo, Gunter y Eld—; parpadea un par de veces y respira profundo: se trata de la más pura e infame desesperación.

El hombrecillo, durante largos quince minutos, se dedica a revelarle a la multitud el propósito del monumento —honrar, recordar, enseñar y una parafernalia de estupideces que provocan que Levi frunza los labios, ponga los ojos en blanco y vuelva, lentamente, a su actitud arisca de siempre, aunque sin dejar de percibir los potentes latidos de su corazón—, después, comienza a leer los nombres gravados en la piedra con voz ceremoniosa, haciendo breves pausas tras cada mención para que una hilera de soldados, colocados a una distancia prudente de la multitud, dispare sus rifles en señal de respeto por los caídos.

Levi observa, indiferente, las nubes de humo gris que se desprenden de las bocas de los rifles que se disparan inmediatamente después de que se menciona el nombre de algún soldado. Cuando por fin se recita aquel que él fue a escuchar, el corazón le da un vuelco y no puede evitar entrar en un estado de hipervigilancia cuando los respectivos fusiles se disparan. Ésta vez le cuesta un poco más de trabajo concentrarse en el humo que se lleva el viento.

_Erwin Smith. _

Sin querer, se da cuenta de que el significado de ese nombre mutó mucho durante los últimos años. Cuando lo conoció, significaba batalla, humillación y muerte, cuando lo defendió con sus espadas y luchó contra los titanes para protegerlo, significaba luchar hasta el final por un sueño en común. Al ser pronunciado por el hombre rollizo de pie al lado de la estela… significa que Levi está solo.

Otra vez.

Y saber eso duele tanto como una cortada producida por el más filoso de los cuchillos.

Más nombres. Menos oxigeno en sus pulmones. Disparos. Viento. No más titanes. El sueño cumplido. Soledad. Soledad hasta volverse loco.

Respira la pólvora que inunda el campo y siente cómo desciende por su garganta, quemándolo: huele y _sabe _mal y la sensación de tener algo como eso dentro del cuerpo lo desespera.

Da media vuelta y enfila el camino de tierra que lo llevó al prado. De nuevo, miradas y dedos señalándolo. Pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué esperan? ¿Qué diga algo? _Yo también lamento la muerte de los soldados que combatieron a los titanes. Ahora, váyanse a tomar por culo. Gracias._

Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras camina hacia el pueblo, levantando de vez en cuando la mirada para contemplar el cielo azul, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza que ha visto añiles similares, puros, limpios, hace mucho tiempo, y siempre al despertar, porque, por algún motivo, Erwin solía estar despierto antes que él y le gustaba verlo dormir, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no iba a desaparecer.

_Quien desapareció fuiste tú._

Hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y sigue caminando, casi sin fijarse a dónde se dirige. No quiere regresar a _casa _aún. No quiere enjaularse entre esas cuatro paredes pues ahí hay muchos recuerdos de los momentos que compartió con Erwin y le… duelen. Tanto que ni siquiera se ha atrevido a enfrentarlos del todo. Esas memorias de sus ratos con aquel hombre de ojos como mares y cabellos de sol son un titán diferente y monstruoso que sus cuchillas no pueden encarar así nada más.

Lo lastima pensar que el comandante se llevó a la tumba todo su valor. Durante los breves lapsus de tiempo en los que se atreve a imaginar los años venideros sin él a su lado, lo invade el pavor. Él, sin Erwin, se siente como si no fuera nada. Sin titanes, sin espadas, sin murallas, _no _hay más _héroe _de la humanidad. Entonces, todo en él ha perdido sentido. De una manera u otra.

Suspira y patea un guijarro que se cruza en su camino. La pequeña roca rebota sobre la tierra un par de metros lejos de su bota. Levi la persigue y la patea de nuevo y así una y otra vez hasta que llega al pueblo. Es una actividad más placentera de lo que debería, una de las mejores que ha realizado en días…

El corazón le late con fuerza en el pecho con cada patada y poco a poco su respiración se agita. La piedra comienza a hacerse pequeña conforme la arrastra sobre la tierra.

En verdad no quiere llegar a _casa. _

Suspira, se detiene y observa una vez más el cielo siniestramente azul.

¿Queda en ese paraíso sin murallas algo que todavía le importe, algo capaz de hacerlo sentir vivo? ¿Vale la pena intentar seguir adelante? Si le hubiera hecho esa última pregunta a Erwin, ¿qué le hubiera contestado?

Escucha los rifles disparándose en la distancia y el viento le susurra la respuesta…


End file.
